Fallen
by innocentlife
Summary: if a blue moon is present in the night sky, a new god is born together with the birth of a human which was said to be the everlasting partner of the god. It’s crazy and foolish in a way but it’s not just a pure story at all. please review!


Fallen

_Constant as the stars above…watch me, shine for me and give me hope. Lead me to a place where I can grow…guide me to a place where I belong. For where you belong is where I also belong. I am your body and you are my soul. Together we will live forever and fight against all the struggles that will come in the way._

_Amidst all the darkness that covers you, I will be a twinkle of light that signifies hope. I will be the heat against all coldness, the happiness despite all sadness…but promise me that you'll stay with me for I will become a simple white dust…without you I will die…for a star only shines in complete happiness and love… -innocentlife-_

It's almost evening. The sun's almost going to its deep slumber and the night sky preparing its way in covering the heavens in total darkness. The god and goddesses of the night are all present; the moon in its perfect round shape and the constellations of stars lighting the dark night sky. It's a simple and quiet evening but least of what the people know this evening is a very special one. It's a full blue moon, a once a year occasion. According to the old stories way back when the gods still live with the mortals, if a blue moon is present in the night sky, a new god is born together with the birth of a human which was said to be the everlasting partner of the god. It's crazy and foolish in a way but it's not just a pure story at all.

~o~

It's 7:00 in the evening. A sign that the night life in Tokyo, Japan has already started, people are starting to crowd the streets. Each has their own different purposes and things in mind. The beeping sounds of the cars packed in a traffic jam in the main road with the mad pie faces of the drivers who are eager to go first from the other one. And, the colorful lights from the different buildings across each other.

Everything is in its daily routine but-

In the middle of the traffic in one of the main streets of Tokyo, a cab was beeping hilariously and with its lights on hazard. The driver was sweating hard trying his best to make its way to the nearest hospital.

"Ahhh! Are we not there yet?!" the woman cried.

"Wait a little more, hon!" The man in his thirties who was beside the woman said it and tried to grip her hands to lessen the pain that she's experiencing.

The woman is almost at the peek of laboring her child. She was sweating badly, her raven hair sticking everywhere on her neck and her crimson eyes was filled with tears from the pain.

Her water bag was already broken and the contraction in her stomach is gaining more pain every minute. She's already bleeding to hell which is an indication that the mother's life and the baby's life might be at total risk.

When the green light was on, the cab started to speed up going to the nearest hospital which is lucky to be just five blocks away.

The man grabbed his wife into a bridal style and ran to the emergency unit.

"Help! My wife is having her labor!" He shouted and soon afterwards a nurse accompanied them to a white bed and started to go to the delivery room.

~o~

After an hour long of delivery, the doctor went out of the room with a smile pastered in his face.

"Congratulations! , both the mother and child are now safe and by the way it was a very healthy boy.

The man gave out a big smile. And soon after their conversation, the boy was moved out of the room by an incubator going to the nursery unit. He wasn't crying. He was innocently sleeping. He has a porcelain skin which he inherited from his father and dark raven hair which was obviously from her mom.

At room 300B…

The woman was sleeping when her husband went inside. He sat on a chair beside her bed and started taking off some strands of hair that covers her face. He's also at peace seeing his wife in her calm state. He gave out a chuckle that made the woman slowly open her eyes.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Better, why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. It was just that you are deep in your sleep that you didn't notice me."

"Well, if you're in my position right now you will also be tired. Do you want to try it?" An evil smirk started to form on her face. Her face always lack expression but it's still beautiful.

"Hehehe. No thanks." The man sweat dropped.

After their little conversation someone started to knock on their door and opened it wide revealing a nurse carrying a baby boy. The nurse gave the baby to his mom and gave a big smile to the couple before going.

"He looks like you." The man said.

"Expressionless but still beautiful." He added.

"Well, he got your pale white skin and _gender_." The woman said with a bit of disappointment in the gender part.

They were both silent for awhile and then the woman started to hum a song…

~o~

On the other hand, while all of these things are happening in the earth amidst the dark gray clouds stood the palace of the gods and the princess was having a labor. Everybody is alarmed by the sudden situation. All of the servants are running here and there getting all the necessary equipments for the delivery while all the expert doctors are all around the bed of the princess to make sure all safety precautions are applied for the princess' and the baby's sake.

The king and the prince are both walking here and there waiting for the doctors to come out. They are both scared and nervous of what may happen for this is the first time of the princess to give birth.

The suffering of the princess is clear to everyone. Every shout of pain and cry are heard in the whole room and even outside it.

But time walked by so fast after an hour a cry of a new born baby filled the whole room. The doctor soon came out of the room.

"It's a healthy baby girl." He had a smile plastered in his sweating face. The king and prince went inside to see the baby. She was peaceful and calm in the arms of her mom. The mom has a perfectly contented smile plastered on her face. She can't believe that she's now carrying her daughter which she carried with her for nine long months.

The prince went beside his wife and stared at then both happily.

"She's very beautiful." He muttered and she nodded as a response.

Everyone is silent. The oozing atmosphere of complete joy really eats their hearts out. The princess started to hum a song, it was good. It suits the atmosphere. And it's calming.

_Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true_

Both of the moms started to sing, they both came into the same time and rhythm. The same soothing and calming sound, it's relaxing and heart-whelming.

_The lamb lies down and rests it's head  
On it's mother's downy bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose_

The joy is indescribable. Everything seems to be perfect.

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

It seems that time has stopped for that thing to take place, to touch everyone's heart.

_Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true_

The feeling is irreplaceable. It's a distant melody but everything occurred at the same time.

_But will this feeling last long enough?_

_Will it be an everlasting memory or a forgotten memory?_

_Will this distant melody continue to sing or break apart?_

_-innocentlife-_

~o~

Okay that's it for the prologue. Guys please give some comments or suggestions even flames are accepted. Okay!!!! I'll update soon if I can.


End file.
